Chromo therapy is a widely recognized medical phenomenon with the emphasis on the more passive use of colour in setting relaxed, stress-free environments for people with both physiological and psychological symptoms.
A number of ailments brought on by stress include high blood pressure, lack of energy, nervous exhaustion, indigestion, headaches, acidity and inflatulence as well as many other conditions.
Interior designers recognize the use of colour to "set the mood", e.g. relaxed and warm, cool and easy, austere and formal, all reflecting the use of colour to achieve a particular physical and mental response with visual colour stimulation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,791 there is disclosed a light processor of white and coloured light, whereby white light can be processed into various colours and which may be used for audio-visual therapy, biological experimentation, voice control of speech by colour display, optical logical processing. The white light is processed by dichroic mirrors and liquid crystal cells to produce the desired colours.
Thus it is known that direct stimulation of the retina with certain light frequencies, (colours) effects the central nervous system's balance and harmony giving acknowledged and predictable physiological and psychological responses.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which is a drug-free approach to the relief of stress through the scientific application of colour, known as chromo therapy.